


six feet under

by whitencise



Category: Billie Eilish - Fandom, Six Feet Under, Six Feet Under - Billie Eilish (Song)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Music, Mysterious, Other, Party Favor, Six Feet Under - Freeform, Song fic, Songfic, billie eilish - Freeform, billie eilish song fic, billie eilish songfic, i wrote this while derealizing, idontwannabeyouanymore, idon’twannabeyouanymore, my boy, ocean eyes, philosophical, when the partys over, when the party’s over, you should see me in a crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitencise/pseuds/whitencise
Summary: this is the first thing im posting on here but thanks for reading i guess? i wrote this while i was derealizing really hard





	six feet under

“It’s so much better here, so why go?” it lures, “Don’t you want to stay?” My head starts getting over stuffed with questions that can’t be differentiated between rhetorical or ones that long for an answer. Its ghostly fingers shoved itself underneath my chin, poking a hole as easily as it would a balloon. This forced me to look into lights of the post sunset sky: dark blue with freckles of white. This was the first time anything has left any inch of me perturbed. My arm jolts to the pace of tiny wings sprinting throughout my body and leaves it tired and trembling. The pokes and stabs of the wings keep running and running and my thoughts won’t stop running their mouths. “I don’t want to stay,” whispered the fear inside of you. A smile forms on its face purely influenced by satisfaction. A female like figure inches into my view, the translucent ribbons of white faces with wide mouths pitifully scurrying away; but those were unsuccessful attempts. She goes behind me and smiles at me. Lifting her left arm adorned with chains and ribbons, she caresses my cheek. The ribbons and chains are close enough to my ears that I can hear begs being whispered,

“help i lost myself again.” 

It feels like a gap in time was created and now the perception of time and memory is another thing that has been knocked away from my grasp. Wherever I was, it felt like a nothingness, upon nothingness, upon nothingness road. A nothingness infinite of inexorable privation of sanity- stripped away moment by moment. I’m a penny treated with a worth so pitiful; it’s thrown in the gutter. Perfectly periodic clicking noises flowed into my ears and refused to stop their clicking ways. Identifying the source was no use, too many things were irrational. I can still hear the whispers of ribbons and chains- everything and nothing in this moment made sense. In the midst of the inaudible whispers I hear a comforting voice but still unidentifiable,

“but i remember you.”

I don’t remember why I was abandoned in an empty room but all I remember was a presence ruefully stained with negative emotions- betrayal. The girl that left me here betrayed me but her voice brought me some of those reminders. I tried to shift my legs around to break free from the state of limpness my legs were in, but to my demise, they were elongated and intertwined together. 

“don’t come back, it won’t end well,” my thoughts warn me. 

She left me here for a reason, for reasons, so many reasons- but I don’t know why. I started to get frustrated because I remember these emotions but I can’t remember what the source was. My stomach feels comforted and less uneasy thinking about those unsourced emotions; my memory has holes in itself. 

“but i wish you’d tell me to,” the same voice from earlier responds to my thought.

I can’t remember who she was or why she’s hurting me so much. Or how she could’ve completed my thought. Normally I would’ve been screaming but this girl brings a strange comfort to me- this girl brings unexplainable deja vu. “Don’t you remember me?” Suddenly she’s standing from me, her enigmatic appearance left me perplexed. Her light blue hair fell upon her shoulders messily, the color blended perfectly with her eyes. A translucent cape with the whispering ribbons and chains adorned every piece of her cape and chains laid over her sleeve. The crown on her head served as the cherry on top. In the small amount of light that was left in the room, the crown managed to glisten with every piece of diamond it had. It all comes back to me- my heart starts to ache and race from the remnants of a bad ending. I remembered her name was Billie Eilish, and I was terrified of her. The sliver of mercy she showed me was rusted away.

“our love is six feet under,” billie whispers with a flake of a voice crack as her head turns away

She digs the spike of her shoe into my side and the pain shoots into my chest. I feel a slam in the ground accompanied by the way Billie slammed her foot into my back. The lights in my mind feel like they’ve all been shut off. Strangely enough, the lights go out with that thought and my leg gets grabbed and yanked down. I skydive into a new depth and feel the wind against my intertwined legs and face, my hair gets swept back. 

“i can’t help but wonder if our grave was watered by the rain. would roses bloom?” billie says. 

A snark followed her comment. “My mistake, I can’t help but wonder if your grave was watered by the rain.” The floor never greeted me and instead, I sink into flames. “Goodbye,” Billie says, which ends up being the last thing I hear.

could roses bloom again?

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing im posting on here but thanks for reading i guess? i wrote this while i was derealizing really hard


End file.
